


Let's Talk about Beards

by ArianaFandoms



Series: The Crucible Chronicles [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFandoms/pseuds/ArianaFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Richard Armitage's "let's talk about beards" tweet. I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk about Beards

_The inspiration:_   


* * *

 

_Sunday, 24 August_

You roll over in bed, expecting to feel a warm, hard body beside you, but instead, you find the cold sheets. Your eyes open, blinking against the morning sunlight filtering in through the windows. They focus on the empty other half of the bed. Richard is not there, which is unusual, because Sunday is his only day off, allowing him to laze in bed with you for most of the day. But this Sunday morning, he's not there.

You hear the refrigerator closing, though, so he's obviously home. With a yawn, you stretch and pull on one of his t-shirts, running quick fingers through your hair to dispel a few knots. As you descend the stairs, you're confronted with a bizarre sight.

It's 9:45 in the morning, and Richard Armitage is lying prone on the floor of the living room, with two strips of bacon on his face. His eyes widen when he sees you.

"Oh..." he begins, pulling the meat off his face. "I didn't know you were awake."

You don't reply immediately, attempting to digest the scene. Staring at the bacon in his hand, you say, "Yeah, well, I am." He watches you, waiting for a reaction. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out a way to cover up this beard for Wednesday's shoot."

You arch an eyebrow. "With bacon?"

"It's a joke," he explains, sitting up. You crouch down beside him and carefully kiss a part of his cheek that wasn't covered by the bacon. "I'm hoping the fans will have some better ideas."

"They undoubtedly will," you remark, eyeing his phone. "You were going to post a picture of yourself with a bacon-beard?"

He nods. "They think I'm too proper."

"Well, they definitely won't after this," you say, laughing. "Carry on, then." You kiss his forehead and stand.

"You're not going to take the picture for me?" he asks.

"Nope, need coffee." He looks a little put-out, so you lean down and peck his lips. "Don't forget to wash your face after."

He grumbles something unintelligible and lies down, placing the bacon strips over his beard again. When you glance back, he's making a funny face and holding his mobile above him. You shake your head and smile. Life is certainly never dull with Richard.
    
    
      
    


End file.
